Easier to Run
by Scaz85
Summary: Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past


**Easier to Run**  
  
Disclaimer - I am not JK Rowling and therefore do not own any of these character (except Draco on weekends! cracks whip)  
  
I got my inspiration for this from a verse in "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park.  
  
_"Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past"_

* * *

_   
  
_Harry looked through his dormitory window at the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He had a magnificent view from up here in Gryffindor Tower and was amazed that he had always taken it for granted. He could almost see the entire grounds, even the Quidditch pitch could be seen in the distance, silhouetted by the evening sun. The wind softly whistled through the leaves in the trees, carrying with it the smell of freshly cut grass and butterbeer, giving that much needed breeze to the warm evening. Harry took a deep breath. He would miss this place. Over the past seven years it had become his home, where he was able to be himself without having to worry of punishment from his blood relatives. Harry tore himself away from the window and continued to pack his belongings into his school trunk.  
  
The dormitory was un-naturally quiet. There was no laughter, no talk of the next trip to Hogsmeade and no snoring from his Gryffindor companions who usually occupied the room. The air seemed thick with silence as it seemed to fill every part of the room, covering it like a blanket, encapsulating the fun within its walls and adding it to the memories of which the past occupants had placed there. Harry barely noticed. He was struggling with his own private thoughts. A war of right and wrong was raging within his head.  
  
As Harry threw the last of his worldly possessions into his trunk, he sighed. He didn't want to leave this place which had taught him how to live, but he had to go. He felt that he had caused enough problems here. It was time to move on. With this thought Harry took a final look around, to check that he had left no trace of him ever being there, muttered a levitation spell at his trunk and walked out of Gryffindor Tower with his belongings follow obediently behind him.  
  
Walking though the school corridors Harry began to recall some of his happier memories. Like the time when Moody had turned Draco Malfoy into a white bouncing ferret. Harry let a giggle escape his lips. That was the funniest thing that he had ever witnessed in all his years of living at Hogwarts, except when Gilderoy Lockheart had lost his memory in the second year because of Ron's broken wand.  
  
"If only I didn't remember these things," he thought to himself, "it would make my choice so much easier to tolerate"  
  
All too soon Harry had come to the doors which lead into the Great Hall. He couldn't believe that he would never see this room again. It was full of so many happy memories of when Gryffindor had won the House cup each year and the celebrations which had been held in there when they had won the Quidditch Cup. So many memories and he was to turn his back on everything.  
  
Harry kept on walking, still the war raged on in his mind. All of a sudden doubt began to set in. Was he doing the right thing? His walk slowed to a standstill. Would he be missed? Harry shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the doubting voices in his head. He had made his decision and was going to stick to it, no matter what. If he could change he would have done it and if he could take back the pain he had caused to so many people he would, but this was the only way forward now. No going back. He wished he was as brave as Ron or as wise as Hermione because if he was then he wouldn't have done this. If only they had seen that something had been taken from him, then he would have been forced to tell them what was planned. Maybe he could have saved them, but it was no use thinking like that now. What had been done, was done, no changes now.  
  
Harry could see the main entrance doors in front of him now, looming like his future before him. Behind these doors lay his past, present and future all in one fair swoop. He could feel the magic from behind the doors growing stronger. It seemed to contaminate every inch of his being, silencing the doubting voices in his head and ending the war of morals. His mind slowly became blank as he opened the great door and the reason for his existence stood before him.  
  
"Welcome Mr Potter" said the voice of the figure infront of him "Welcome"  
  
A swarm of white masks surged towards Harry. A muttering of words. A green flash.  
  
"Well done Mr Potter"

* * *

**A/N Read and Review!**


End file.
